deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit vs Neptune
PitNeptuneFakeTN.png NeptunePitFakeTN.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele Neptune VS Pit.png|Commander Ghost Neptune vs. Pit is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE featuring Neptune from the Video Game Series Hyperdimension Neptunia and Pit from the Video Game Series Kid Icarus. Description Hyperdimension Neptunia vs Kid Icarus! ''These two 4th wall breakers in gaming's sense of heroism is unrivaled, in the sense that they have no real choice but to do this. And at a first glance, they do not seem much, and would much rather play video games. But size does not matter as these two have taken down an assortment of foes. But can an angel really defeat a goddess? One will live, the other shall perish, DEATH BATTLE! Interlude Soul: The 4th Wall is an EXTREMELY fragile substance. And while many characters who mess with it normally like to exploit it... Others would rather use it just to make constant references to other things, as well as flat out be a trope. '''Sun: These two fill the bill of that entirely, poking fun at it any moment they can while swinging their blades at their opponents in a mythical god like fashion. They themselves even fight references to other games!' Soul: Pit, the flightless captain of Palutena's guard. Sun: And Neptune, the 4th wall breaking trope abusing goddess of Planeptune. He's Soul and I'm Sun. Soul: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win. A DEATH BATTLE... Pit (Cues: Underworld - Kid Icarus ) Soul: Years ago... two goddesses ruled over the land. Palutena who ruled over light, and Medusa who ruled over darkness. Sun: Yeah, Medusa was kinda a bitch, and liked to turn people into stone like her Greek counterpart. So Palutena changed her appearance to look how she acted... A GIANT HIDEOUS WALL OF FLESH WITH A SINGLE EYEBALL AND A GIANT GAPING MOUTH! Medusa NES.gif Soul: Actually, she transformed her into this. But eh, it only looks like that due to NES Graphic Limitations. Medusa (Kid Icarus).png Soul: But that is besides the fact... Naturally upset about what she has become, she blamed Palutena and kidnapped her, and slaughtered every single angle in her ranks... except for one child with crippled wings. And that angel's name is Pit. (Cues: The Return of Palutena - Kid Icarus Uprising ) Sun: Pit decided against all odds to go and save Palutena, and actually succeeded! And since has been the captain of Palutena's guard... of bootleg angels. But he has to have some badass weapons to get the job done, correct? Palutena: Why yes! Pit's go to weapon is my own bow, it can fire light arrows and separate into two blades! Soul: Oh right... I forgot to mention... EVERYONE IN YOUR GAME BREAKS THE 4TH WALL! Sun: Okay... who else is here... Palutena: Just me at the moment, everyone else is to busy, and I can't talk about the captain of my guard without being here myself! Now back to his weapons. Soul: On the off chance he doesn't use Palutena's bow, he uses the First Blade most of the time, which is a basic weapon that fires light, and works as close range. Sun: The Upperdash Arm boosts Pit's rinning speed, and is mainly a close range weapon, but it can fire some weak projectiles to home in on a target. Palutena: The Guardian Orbitars are range only weapons, the shoot powerful beams, but cannot be used close range. But they do make shields that block most attacks, even though they can be beaten down and forced to recharge. Soul: The Ore Club is a very powerful weapon but it slows down a user Neptune DEATH BATTLE Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'4th Wall' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Nintendo vs Idea Factory' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:TheSoulofMelemele Remastered Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Necromercer Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted by Necromercer